


No One is Ever Really Gone

by eddiethewriter



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Biphobia, Multi, My dialouge will never be as good as the show, POV First Person, Will follow episode's storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiethewriter/pseuds/eddiethewriter
Summary: Logan Roy will do whatever it takes to ensure Waystar's power and influence into the world, even if it means breaking off a mindless affair. Esperanza Montes's life is altered when she is forced to leave the company and New York City in order for Logan to not risk any controversy between Kendall's love for her. Three years later, she now works for the Murrays, a family of a European media conglomerate named Beldame under a position of power that she never expected she would achieve. Apart from her role in power, she establishes a relationship with the heir of Beldame, Aidan Murray. As the business grows, so does their influence which takes her back once to New York City and encountering the Roy family once again.
Relationships: Kendall Roy/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	No One is Ever Really Gone

January 7

6:56 a.m. 

Waystar Royco's main office in Manhattan, NYC

She heard a knock on the door. 

"Esperanza, Mr. Roy wants to see you in his office," responded Stacey standing near the door to Kendall's office. 

Espe had just strolled in and reached Kendall's office when she noticed Logan Roy's assistant approaching her way. She still had her winter coat on along with a fresh cup of coffee that had settled down on Kendall's desk when she heard Stacey. Normally on different workdays, she would arrive with another cup of coffee and printed copies of the New York Times and Wall Street Journal for Kendall. They would always be the first to arrive at the office, due to his need for doing everything perfectly and in good wishes for his father. However, due to some circumstances that Kendall did not want to share, he was gone from the office for the week. She wasn't used to his downhearted tone and the spark of melancholy in his eyes as he gazed at her for a second before leaving the office last Friday. She spent the entire weekend wondering about his recent behavior and why he would be gone so long from nonwork-related business considering that his schedule was cleared from any upcoming Waystar events. 

In the last year and a half that she began working as an assistant for Kendall Roy, never once was she ordered to Logan Roy's office nor was he ever in the office so early in the day. Her watch read 7:00 a.m which was an unusual time for Mr. Roy to be here. 

Her interactions with the Roys were insignificant, to say the least. There were some moments in which Roman would say some passing sarcastic remarks about how unfortunate her job must be being Kendall's assistant or a sporadic greeting from Rava when she would come to ask if Kendall would be attending any of their children's school activities.  
Espe nodded at Stacey. She moved away from Kendall's office and she went to her desk nearby.

"Thanks. Let me just get everything settled in case anyone calls inquiring about Kendall" she said. Before she could grasp the phone on her desk, Stacey interrupted her by putting her hand over it. 

"That won't be required, Mr. Roy says that it is important. And if I were you, the phone would be the last thing to bother about. Someone will come by in case there is anything that needs attention." replied Stacey. 

Sensing a mix of anxiety and queasiness, Espe was now wary over what her meeting with Mr. Roy would involve. The man never socialized with her once and abruptly her appearance was one of seriousness. As Stacey took her hand off the phone, Espe stood up and took off her coat and gloves. She set her coat over her chair as she turned to Stacey. 

"Umm yeah it's probably best I don't keep him waiting. If I can ask, am I in trouble... did I do something wrong," she asked Stacey filled with concern. 

Stacey simply rolled her shoulders indicating that she had no idea. 

"Mr. Roy didn't tell me anything. He just arrived this morning and told me he needs to see you before he does anything else today. Genuinely, if anyone is gonna understand why he demands to see you, it's you" she said. 

Espe nodded at her reply as she took a deep breath from where she stood. It was at this instant that she knew that this meeting was not going to be pleasant. She rubbed her hands against her trousers to get rid of the sweat that had been developing there due to her immediate anxiety. 

Stacey patted her back as Espe shuffled away from her desk. 

"I'm certain it's nothing to worry about. Kendall never quits raving about how excellent you are in your job." Stacey said trying to calm her down. 

They both stepped away as Stacey directed her to Logan's office on the other side of the floor. To Espe, she nearly felt as if she was walking towards her execution without knowing what for. Her hands started to get clammy again as she tried her best to wipe them against her trousers. 

She never had to enter Logan Roy's office ever during her time working at Waystar. Usually, Kendall would ask her to stay at her desk or tell her to keep occupied by changing or adding new duties in his schedule if he had to go see him for any meetings. After a while, she understood that Kendall didn't want her near him when his father would begin to get irritated at Kendall for messing up on a deal or doing something against his favor. She didn't need to see it to understand it. Kendall's face after those meetings verified all the stories she would hear from other employees detailing what they heard or saw. At the moment, she hopelessly wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be all right. 

Stacey opened the door leading to Mr. Roy's office and she stepped in first.

"Mr. Roy, Ms. Esperanaza Montes is here for the meeting you requested," remarked Stacey. 

Logan Roy was at his desk gazing at an endless tower of papers that only he knew what contained in them. She never tried to get to the business of what Waystar was performing unless she had no alternative due to the circumstances of her work. Every night when she left the office, everything that transpired that day would eradicate from her mind before she had to rethink it again the next morning along with every Waystar employee. 

Seeing them both in his office, Logan cleared the papers away from their awareness as he signaled for Stacey to leave the room. 

"Ms. Montes, take a seat," directed Logan to the two leather chairs in front of his desk.

Espe walked in the direction of the nearest chair in front of her as she felt herself shrink in the appearance of Mr. Roy. You didn't have to be near Logan Roy to be overwhelmed by his presence. Every person who worked within the 25th floor of the Waystar building felt it every waking second of their day even if he was not there. His essence never left the building. 

She retained her gaze in the photo that he had in the backdrop of his desk of the entire Roy family. It was a Christmas photo from last year judging by the massive Christmas tree in the background. She noticed that Rava and the children were nowhere in the photo, which caused Espe to wonder. Kendall had informed Espe that he was nervous about spending Christmas with the Roy's as he had some important matters to discuss with his father. She remembered how jittery he seemed the days leading to the holiday. She began to question if any of that had to do between Kendall and Rava. 

Despite that, everyone in the photo perceived themselves as happy and festive with all big smiles on the faces that even included Logan Roy. 

She noticed Logan look at the photo she was gazing at and seized it, taking her gaze along with it. 

"It was a pleasant day considering the circumstances," Logan said. He glanced at the photo once again before setting it on his desk, the photo peering back at her.  
"You know I confronted him about that day, why Rava and the children weren't there. Do you know what he told me," Logan questioned. 

Espe sheepily stared at him, hurriedly shaking her head as she looked down at her hands. 

"Kendall informed me he met someone. Someone whom he didn't just want to fuck once and forget about it like the different women he's been with. No, he told me that he desired to be serious with her because he loved her," replied Logan. 

He was gazing at her with a fiery gaze. All Espe could do was proceed to look at her hands as she tried to find the power to look at Logan. 

"Now I am assuming you can understand my confusion in knowing that Kendall wanted to divorce Rava because of a mistress he considers he is in love with. So I confront about who the girl is, but Kendall didn't nudge," Logan continues. 

She detects the sound of papers being moved as Logan places something near her. As she clutches the chair from the sides, she puts her gaze on the object that Logan has placed and recognizes it is a photo of her and Kendall kissing outside her apartment.

Fuck. It was a routine for them. Kendall would appear at her apartment every Friday after work with takeout. It was the few moments of solitude they had to themselves that didn't involve work. They would constantly be careful, except for that one night when Kendall could not contain himself after they had a bit of wine and kissed her out in the open. He had fucked up and now she was in the position where she was more fucked than he was. She took the photograph and inspected just how much shit she was in. 

She also realized then and there that their relationship was more than hookups as she perceived. He loves her, he wanted to be with her. And now it was ruined by their recklessness. 

She lastly glanced at Logan who was now leaned back in his chair, watching her. Espe saw a folder that no suspicion contained various more photos such as the one in front of her. 

"You had people watch us" she pronounced plainly. 

"Of course I did. You think I wouldn't meddle into what my son was doing," Logan stated. "What's worse is that Kendall just had to play a fucking cliche and sleep with his assistant,". 

She placed the photograph back on the desk. She held a deep breath as she once again tried to dry her hands from the nerves she was feeling.

"I guess I am not here to get a promotion", she sarcastically said. 

She paused before continuing, "yes, I am sleeping with your son. We've been sleeping with each other for over a year now. But I can ensure you Mr. Roy that I had no idea of Kendall's intentions of separating with Rava for our relationship to get serious. I know what I am telling is all bullshit to you, but I never slept with him intending to get something out of it. It just happened. I didn't mean to fuck things up," she said with pure honesty. 

"And yet you did. You fucked things up so carelessly I had to force them back together after I learned it was you. Now I have to force them into marriage counseling to fix another one of his messes because I can't have my son slaughter the future of this company because of a goddamn cliche," Logan replied sharply.

Espe could feel the tears in her eyes. She could now recognize the moments in which Kendall would request if he could cry on her shoulder or ask if they could just fuck instead of speaking about his day. Logan Roy was a ruthless man and he didn't care about making her feel insignificant. 

"Now, here is what we are gonna do. Kendall is gone from New York for the week and by the moment he is back, you will be gone from New York City. I can't risk the opportunity that he will try to prevent you from leaving or contact you again so I have seized his phone and any device in which he can contact you while he is away. You, on the other hand, will delete every number or form of contact from your phone and computer. If you try to reach him in any way, I will ensure that my generosity will be immediately terminated. I am prepared to offer you five million for any concerns that can be caused for making you leave. I also need you to sign an NDA confirming that you will not talk about this with any journalist or the mindless person you interact with in any way. Do you consent to these terms, Ms. Montes," Logan remarked. 

Espe's head was turning at the amount of information presented her way. She knew she couldn't reject his proposal knowing very well that he would not hesitate to turn her life into a living hell. She had no alternative but to accept every term that Logan Roy was presenting her. 

She clears her throat and sits up, wiping a tear that had formed. She nods to him. 

"I will accept everything you want me to do, but I won't leave unless I have some sort of employment Mr. Roy," she says. 

Logan takes some time to reply as he processes what she is telling him. He moves towards his phone as he presses a button to get Stacey's attention from her desk.  
"Stacey, get me on hold with Callum Murray at the London office. I don't care if the man is sleeping or taking a shit, you get him on the phone with me in five minutes," he tells Stacey through the phone. 

She hears Stacey agree as Logan ends the call. He stares at her to confirm that he will do as she says. 

"I have a lifelong associate in London who owes me a favor for helping him with some crap from years ago. He will sort you out and I will give you my confidence that you will get a good job under my recommendation. I give you my word," he states. 

London. No doubt if Logan could control her whereabouts, he would prefer if she was overseas. Espe didn't have anything in New York to hold her down other than Kendall. No parents, no siblings, and no real friends that would if she suddenly left. It was an opportunity for her to at least cleanse herself in a vastly different place. 

Logan moves around in his desk as he grabs the NDA agreement he most likely had on his desk for days. He grabs a pen near him as he places the form near her along with the pen. 

"Just sign the form and I will get everything sorted out from the money to the airplane ticket to the nice London apartment I will find you,". 

Espe gawks at the form marked with all the places she has to sign. She felt disastrous for leaving Kendall, but there is no winning when Logan Roy has power.  
She clutches the pen as she starts to sign in the places she needs to. The black ink signing her name. 

"I will do this Mr. Roy not because I want to, but because I can't escape from this with a win. But I need you to know that Kendall won't always bend the knee for you. Do you want to understand something? The moment in which we both got together, he stopped using. He stopped using it because he had someone who gave him more serotonin than any drug on this planet and now you are ripping it from him. If he hasn't started using, he will once he gets back. I want you to have that in your consciousness when he starts getting addicted again. For once in his life, he had someone who cared for him and yes, loves him. And you are going to fuck that up again," she told Logan as she signed the NDA. 

She remembered that by the second month that she and Kendall were together, he revealed to her about his drug addiction. He told her all the times he used and as well as the small-time he had on rehab. He asserted that he trusted her to know this information because he confided in her that he no longer felt the need to use when he had her in his life. It made Espe feel important. As well as the fact that their affair has some sort of justification because it was making him better. 

Logan took no effect in her comments, at least not in a way that she could recognize. Getting to him would take more than simply stating the possible consequence of her departure. But she knew Kendall, she knew he wouldn't stand down any longer. The time would come soon enough, she believed so. 

Logan solely responded by grabbing his checkbook. "Right now, I will be paying you just 2.5 million for signing the agreement. I will have one of my bodyguards accompany you to the plane where he will hand you the rest of the money along with the information about where you will be living. I suggest that you have anything personal sorted out by Friday so you can leave on Saturday morning. Are we clear," he says. 

Espe nods as she moves to take the check from Logan. It was at that instant that she realized that her entire life was worthed five million in his eyes. Money can buy everything. She sees two men enter the room, no doubt that they are Logan's bodyguards. She stands up as she learns that the men are there to accompany her out of the building.  
She leaves the room without saying anything else to Logan as Stacey stands nearby. She has her coat and gloves along with a box of her personal belongings. 

"I was told I had to assemble your things. Esperanza, I am so sorry," Stacey states. 

Espe clutches her coat as she puts it on as she puts her gloves on her coat pocket. She takes her Waystar pass that she has hanging around her neck and gives it to Stacey.  
"It's fine Stacey. Don't bother about me. Thank you." she says to her as Stacey hands her the box of her belongings. She smiles at Stacey, trying her best to make everyone believe that she is fine.

Espe was never the one to get personal with what she put on her desk so the box was as light as it could be. She was never the one to put pictures of her parents or sister when she wasn't on good terms with them. There was no reason to remind herself of the negativity she endured with them in the office. She beamed to herself as she located the small globe that Kendall gave to her as a present months ago. She had it placed on the left side of her desk in Kendall's eyesight, the single thing in the office that hinted of their feelings. He once told her that every prospective leader should have one on their desk so they could sense the amount of authority they had over the world in the palm of their hands. She drew back tears, fighting herself from crying once again. 

Stacey tells her goodbye and Espe makes her way to the elevators. She feels like the walk takes her forever. She notices in the corner of her eye, a new assistant on her desk. She is being informed of everything as she overhears one of the Waystar employees mentioning Kendall's coffee order. 

She notices her replacement's first name, Jess.

She enters the elevator as the two men stand side by side in front of her. One pushes the button to the lobby as she follows the elevator buttons blink from the 25th floor to the lobby. Espe tries her hardest not to cry. The elevator dings as the two men make room for her to leave first. They walk near the building's entrance as one of the men stops to deliver the last instructions from Logan Roy.

"A car will come by for your things by 5:00 a.m. on Saturday. You will not be given any more to finalize any tasks you need to do for your departure and you are expected to leave from your apartment at that time. If something can't get done, inform us and will do it on your behalf. " one of the men informed her. She nods to say she follows.  
"Take out your phone and delete any numbers or emails that will in any way make contact with Mr. Roy achievable,". 

Espe takes out her phone as she shows the two men deleting the personal and work number to Kendall as well as the two email addresses she had from him. Once she does what she asks they open the front door to the building bidding her leave. She puts her phone in her coat pocket as she steps into the New York City cold air. Once she departs the building and notices the two men leave the lobby, Espe begins to sob at everything that transpired. As she attempts to put on her gloves, Espe begins strolling away from the Waystar building, scanning for a taxi to take her to the apartment she will shortly have to abandon in a few days. 

As she proceeds to walk, she realizes that the fresh cup of coffee is still in Kendall's desk from when she came in this morning. 

It was the last thing he would have of her presence.


End file.
